


Stock Check

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Supermarket Boy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supermarket, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis returns to the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stock Check

'You've got to be kidding me,’ he mumbled.

Louis was antsy enough about being in this particular supermarket without the self-checkout machine buggering up on him. It didn't really help considering what he was purchasing, even if they were amongst a series of other inconspicuous items like bread and toothpaste. He swiped the small box repeatedly in front of the scanner, ignoring the 'wait for assistance' message that flashed resiliently on the screen. He was so determined that he didn’t see the figure sauntering over to him.

'Now, what did I tell you about self-service?'

The deep voice stilled his movements and the turmoil that had swirled through him the past two weeks crept up on him. His days had consisted of trying not to think of the boy who now stood watching him and his nights had welcomed every memory of those minutes in that bathroom as he tugged himself desperately. He turned slowly, discreetly leaving the troublesome box on the side, coming face to face with the one employee who he really didn't want to help him.

Harry stood casually with his strong arms folded across his chest, his face lit up in smug surprise and looking - fuck - just as gorgeous as his sweaty memory, if not more so. 

‘I-I don’t think you did warn me against these things actually,’ he stuttered.

Harry raised his eyebrow and quirked his lips to one side.

'I think you’ll find that I did teach you a lesson in letting other people _take care_ of things for you, Lou.'

The nickname fell from his lips like they had been friends for years and it made Louis' stomach churn and flutter at the same time. His voice stuck in his throat, but it seemed that Harry expected nothing less. 

'I can understand why you'd be avoiding me,’ he continued. ‘But I must say that I'm disappointed you let our little escapade get in the way of our low prices and money-saving deals.'

His tone was light, but underneath was something reassuring that freed up Louis’ words. 

'I wasn't avoiding you.' 

Such a lie, but Harry just grinned at him.

'Don't worry, mate. Like I said, I understand.'

Louis offered him a weak smile in return, at a loss as to what he should say next, and instead just gestured limply at the machine next to him. Harry jumped a little, like he had forgotten why he had come over here in the first place and moved nearer. 

'Right, I just have to scan my card and it should let you get on wi-'

Harry's words cut short when he noticed what exactly it was that he had been trying to buy. 

Louis chewed on his lip, expecting the boy to poke fun at him or make a seedy remark. What he wasn't prepared for was the hurt that flashed transiently across Harry's face before colouring into poorly concealed contempt. 

‘Busy weekend planned?’

Louis couldn’t say that he had. It was more of a precaution that he wasn’t sure was necessary, but Liam had forced him into taking.

‘N-not really. I’m just going to this party later and I thought tha—‘

‘That’s funny, because I thought I made it clear last time how I wanted your next purchase to play out.’

Louis was taken aback by the bitterness in the boy’s voice and suddenly he felt very small. He thought back to the last few words Harry had said to him in that bathroom – before he had been called for over the tannoy system – and gulped.

‘I-I didn’t think you were serious when you s-said that.’

‘Maybe I wasn’t until now,’ Harry stated, picking up the box of condoms. ‘But now that I see you making this decision – pleasuremax? – without my input, I must say that I’m a little bit offended.’

His green eyes locked onto his blazingly and Louis hated that he was getting turned on by it. He didn’t know if it was simply because their encounter had been the first – and last – action he had gotten in ages, or the way he now stared at him with something that almost felt like resentment. He dropped his gaze to his feet briefly, not quite knowing how to react. 

When he looked up again he nearly forgot how to breathe. Harry had dropped the condoms and taken those two steps closer, once again invading his personal space, but looking a little less friendly than he had last time. He ducked his curly head down to Louis’ ear.

‘I knew you were a slut when I had my fingers inside you,’ he muttered. ‘But now that I see you plan on getting fucked by strangers, I’m not so sure I like it.’

Louis’ skin came alive where his words fell and he could feel his cock twitch at their crudity. The tingling was almost enough to distract him from the emotion that dripped from Harry’s tongue, but not quite. The exposed skin on his arms broke out into goosebumps as the boy moved away from him again. Harry was jealous.

Before he could come up with any kind of retort, Harry had snatched up the condoms again and was knocking them against the counter as though checking a bad nut.

‘Well, Sir, it seems this item is defective.’

Louis furrowed his brow.

‘Wh-‘

‘If you’ll just follow me down to the warehouse basement, I will be able to find you a suitable replacement.’

And then suddenly it was like déjà vu as Harry grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him through empty aisles. This time Louis spotted a few curious shoppers, but none of them seemed bothered enough to question what was going on and he was glad for it. If this excursion was going to be anything like he had been dreaming of then he certainly didn’t want anyone getting in the way. The party was now long forgotten.

They stopped outside an industrial looking lift, Harry’s grip still firm as he punched in a pass-code. As soon as the doors clunked open, he pushed Louis inside and hit the button for the basement, before rounding on him.

‘You think you can just come here for these without seeing me? Is it because you’re ashamed? Huh? Are you ashamed that you planned on letting someone fuck you tonight? Someone else?’

Louis could only watch as the questions were spat from between the plump lips as Harry advanced on him, brandishing the condoms like an incriminating piece of evidence. The lift jolted slightly as it continued on its descent, pushing Harry even closer to him so their chests were touching.

‘Have you let anyone fuck you since you were last here?’

The question shouldn’t have shocked Louis, and maybe it wasn’t shock he was feeling, but he was still reluctant to answer. Maybe it was because Harry was leaving so little air between them that his brain was being starved of oxygen. Either that or he had forgotten how to breathe now that he could pick out every delicious detail of Harry’s face as it hovered in front of him. 

‘W-What’s it to you?’ He had hoped to sound at least a little bit confident, but his voice came out as a more of a squeak.

Harry smirked as the lift came to a rest, not making any move to remove himself from Louis’ chest, or to allow their hips to make the same connection.

‘I’ll take that as a no then.’ 

As soon as the doors slid open he pulled Louis out and into the warehouse, his long fingers wrapping around his bicep as he marched him down the rows lined with boxes. He veered off sharply, taking Louis by surprise, but the vice-like grip on his arm kept him steady until they reached the end of the row, walled in by shelves.

It felt like they were the only two people for miles. He would have asked Harry how he knew no one else was down here if his mouth wasn’t put to another use so abruptly as Harry’s lips crashed down on his. He could feel the line of teeth pressing through the pillowy lips, assaulting him in the best way possible until Harry pulled away just far enough to speak.

‘Fuck, how do your lips taste so good?’

If it was really a question, he didn’t give Louis any time to answer, immediately returning with open-mouthed kisses that left him weak at the knees and struggling to keep up with the tongue that roughly massaged his.

Harry’s hands curled around his hips, his fingers hooking through the belt loops as he pulled him in closer. His thumbs slipped underneath Louis’ t-shirt to rub at the jut of his hip bone briefly before they moved away so that he could align their bodies perfectly. 

‘Christ, you’re so hard already,’ he mumbled into Louis’ mouth, licking up the moan that followed. ‘Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?’

Speech was long gone as the feel of Harry thick against his groin urged his own senses into over-drive. All he could think to do was tip his head back, directing Harry’s mouth to his throat. The boy eagerly took the hint, grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin as his nails dug into Louis’ shoulder blades. A soft but insistent tongue lapped across his skin, chasing kisses up his jaw and through the stubble that lay there. Harry’s hands began to move downward, but stopped at the small of his back. Louis whimpered helplessly, knowing he would need to say something if he was going to get anywhere.

Harry mouthed the words up his throat, encouraging him as he begged croakily.

‘P-please, Harry.’

He chuckled against his neck, letting his hands slip down to grope at Louis’ perfect arse.

‘Took you long enough,’ he muttered, bringing their hips closer to grind their cocks together.

He removed his lips and let one of his hands scrape up Louis’ back to grip in the hair at the nape of his neck, painfully tight.

He let out three slow, warm breaths into Louis’ ear, riding the shudders that vibrated through his body, and whispered quietly.

‘Bend over, slut.’

Before Louis could even react, Harry’s hands were at his hips again, spinning him to face the boxes behind him. Harry briskly cleared the shelf with one powerful sweep of his arm, giving Louis only just enough time to grab hold of it before he was being pulled into a near right angle by Harry bringing his arse back toward him.

‘You have such a fantastic arse,’ he murmured appreciatively, sliding his hands over the curves and squeezing as Louis pushed back into the touch.

Louis mewled desperately as Harry’s large hands scoped up and under his t-shirt and then clawed down his back, purposely catching his fingers at the top of his jeans. Louis took the hint and released the shelf to undo his flies and push them down hurriedly, before resuming his grip.

‘Decided to wear underwear today I see? Maybe you’re not as much of a slut as I thought,’ Harry mused, pinging the elastic of Louis’ boxers. 

Louis bit his lip to stop the words from falling out of his mouth.

_But I want to be a slut._

He heard a zip being undone behind him and the soft thump as Harry’s uniform trousers fell to the floor, making his cock throb. His head instinctively twisted to catch a glimpse, but it seemed his every move could be anticipated as two hands covered both of his to stop him from turning.

‘I didn’t tell you that you could look at me, now did I?’

Louis hung his head between his out-stretched arms defeatedly.

‘You’re just going to feel me,’ Harry added huskily, his hands trailing from Louis’ wrists down to his underwear, making quick work of pushing them down.

Louis gasped as his cock broke free and the cool air relieved his heated skin.

‘Fuck, look at you,’ Harry groaned. ‘That arse is just begging to be fucked, isn’t it?’

‘G-god yes,’ Louis whimpered.

‘You’re so needy, Lou. You want this?’

He slid his hard cock between Louis’ cheeks, teasing him slowly into rocking back to try and get it to where he wanted. Harry moaned softly at the friction, but kept his hands on Louis’ hips to stop him from getting too much out of it, his fingertips tickling into the crease of his groin.

‘Not so fast, wouldn’t want you to get hurt, would we?’ he murmured. ‘My cock’s much too big for such a tight arse like yours.’

Louis keened, trying to grind himself back harder, but it only made Harry step away completely.

‘Harry, _please_ ,’ he pleaded, hearing rustling behind him.

‘Shut up and give me a minute,’ Harry grunted, using his teeth to tear open a sachet of lube. ‘You’re lucky I carry this shit with me.’

Louis listened carefully, picking up the wet sound of the long fingers he remembered clearly being lubed up. It almost struck him as funny that Harry carried the stuff with him.

‘Maybe you’re the slut if you walk around with lube in your pocket,’ he dared.

Harry said nothing and Louis stomach dropped at the thought of having pushed him away, but then a warm hand lay itself flat on the bottom of his back domineeringly.

‘I can prove that you’re the slut here.’ Harry growled, leaning low to brush his lips against his spine. 

His hand dropped to spread the round cheeks slightly, exposing the puckered hole. Without warning, he breached the muscle with one thick finger, making Louis cry out in surprise. He curled it tightly and withdrew it before plunging it back into the heat repeatedly, pushing out more moans.

‘That’s the sound of a slut,’ he whispered. ‘You like that?’

‘ _Fuck_ , yes. More.’

‘Already? Such a whore,’ he muttered, not holding back as he sunk another digit inside.

Louis groaned and pushed himself back against Harry’s hand, fidgeting slightly as his fingers scissored inside him, stretching him raw.

‘Jesus, Louis. How is it you’re even tighter than last time?’

Louis whimpered, half from pleasure and half from embarrassment.

‘I, uh, I haven’t been – _fuck_ – t-touching m-myself much lately,’ he gasped. 

Harry‘s fingers stilled inside him briefly before they were joined by a third, making Louis collapse onto his forearms on the shelf in front of him with a breathy ‘fuck’ as his body came alive with fire.

‘I find it hard to believe you haven’t been wanking, you little slut. I showed you far too good of a time for that.’

‘Fuck! Oh god – shit, Harry!’ Louis cried as the three fingers inside him rubbed against his prostate. ‘Fuck, fuck, so _good_.’ He pushed back needily. ‘Still been wanking, just no fingers. Wanted to remember yours instead.’

‘Fuck, Lou,’ Harry moaned. ‘I’d find that sweet if you didn’t look so fucking filthy right now, all bent over and gagging for it. You’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers right now.’

‘Shit, Harry,’ Louis whined, screwing his eyes up and resting his sweaty forehead on the shelf in front of him. ‘ _Please_.’

‘Please, what?’

‘Your cock. Fuck, I need it.’

‘That’s right,’ Harry breathed, wrapping his free hand around his rock hard erection. ‘Shit, I’m going to fuck you so good.’

‘ _Yes_. Fuck me.’

The fingers left his body, leaving him feeling incomplete and he bit down on his arm to stave off the desperation. He vaguely heard the squelch of the rest of the lube being squeezed out of the packet, followed by a sharp intake of breath and it took all of his willpower to not turn around and watch as Harry slathered up his cock. His back ached from being bent over and it made him feel so cheap, but he knew he wouldn’t want Harry to fuck him any other way.

‘Ready for my cock now?’ he heard Harry ask hoarsely.

‘I’ve been ready for two weeks.’

An appreciative sound rumbled in Harry’s throat as his hands came down to claim Louis’ arse cheeks again, spreading them roughly to press the leaking head of his cock against the stretched entrance.

‘Fucking moan for me,’ he whispered and then he was inside, surrounded by tight walls that clenched around him hotly.

Louis did just that as his limits were pushed, teetering on the pleasure-pain border and not fully wanting to give up either. 

Harry remained seated inside him, not yet moving, and Louis began to wonder why he wasn’t just going ahead with it, even though he knew he wasn’t quite ready. He tried to relax himself for when the inevitable welcomed abuse would start, but it was only when he felt two gentle hands coming to rest at his hips and rub soothing circles into his skin that he really loosened up. There was some unexpected fluttering in his chest, but it was pushed aside when he felt Harry shift behind him experimentally. He still burned, but he needed to feel Harry.

‘Do it.’

Harry didn’t need telling twice, pulling half out of Louis before slamming back in again.

‘Fuck, Lou. Tight as fuck,’ he groaned.

He waited for Louis’ hiss of approval before dragging himself back again and setting a steady demanding rhythm that had Louis rocking back on the balls of his feet with each thrust. 

Harry started changing his angle, searching for something to make it better and he knew he found it when—

‘ _Harry_! Fuck, yes, _right_ there. Oh god, _harder_.’

Harry grunted in reply, aiming for the same place and driving against it almost viciously.

He could see Louis beginning to lose his balance and dug his nails into the bronzed flesh to keep him in place, admiring the way his t-shirt had ridden up to reveal the definition in his lower back, glistening with sweat. 

His gaze drifted lower to the arse cheeks he was pistoning his cock between. They trembled with each pound, made more enticing by the firm thighs tensing just below them. It was more erotic than Harry could have ever imagined.

‘You look so fucking good, Lou.’

‘You feel so good,’ Louis gasped in reply, trying to keep himself together.

‘Yeah? Bet you’ve never had a cock like this inside you. You’ll never get fucked like this anywhere else.’

‘Oh god, _Harry_. I know, I know I won’t. Fuck, yes, _there_.’

‘God, you take it like a slut. Love getting fucked like a whore, don’t you?’

‘Yes, yes, _yes_ ,’ Louis panted rhythmically with each slam of Harry’s hips against his arse.

‘Shit. You got me close already,’ Harry grunted.

‘ _Faster_.’

Harry immediately complied, fucking him quicker and more erratically. He reached around to pump Louis’ cock almost furiously, spreading the leaking pre-come over the shaft.  
Louis moaned wildly, finally feeling those deft fingers wrapped around him, and he knew it wouldn’t take long now.

‘You gonna come for me?’ Harry growled.

‘F-fuck yes. So close. So _good_ ,’ he whined.

Harry could feel him tightening around his cock and slammed into him harder. He squeezed Louis’ throbbing cock, forcing something animalistic to tear from his throat and Harry felt him spilling over onto his hand.

Louis slumped slightly, spent, but Harry’s hand had returned to hold onto his hip stickily and was fucking him frantically, desperate to get off. Still riding his own high, it was only a second before it happened that Louis realised something, but he found he didn’t care. 

Harry came with a shout and in a hot burst, burying himself deep inside Louis as his name rolled off of his dry tongue. It was intense, more intense than anything he’d had in a long time. Harry waited a minute, not wanting to remove himself from the softly whimpering mess in front of him just yet. 

When he did pull out of Louis slicked with his own come, he realised it as well. His eyes fell first on the unopened box of condoms lying abandoned on the floor and then on Louis, who had turned to watch for his reaction. He absorbed the delicately flushed edges and curves of Louis’ face and the way his hands had dropped to coyly cover his modesty, and made the kind of decision he never usually made.

‘Well, I guess that settles it,’ Harry shrugged.

Louis’ brow furrowed adorably in confusion.

‘Settles what?’

Harry smiled back at him, dimples denting his pink cheeks, as he reached down for his trousers. He zipped himself back up and straightened his uniform shirt before replying.

‘You’re mine now.’


End file.
